This invention relates to a system and apparatus for strapping bales of resilient material such as cotton or synthetic fibers.
It has heretofore been proposed to move a strapping carriage in intermittent motion along the front side of a bale of material to apply straps around the bale at intervals and then return the carriage to its starting position beyond one end of the bale in preparation for strapping the next bale in the same manner.
There is a need for a machine which will accomplish a bale strapping operation with greater efficiency and in less time, not requiring the carriage to stop at each strap position along the bale and not requiring the carriage to return to its starting position after each bale is strapped.
There is also a need for improved guide tracks to guide the strap around the bale in each strapping position and to provide strap length adjustment means to control the strap tension when the strap is secured around the bale, as well as other improvements in the general efficiency and speed of operation of the machine.